broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ruhig Fortepiano
Ruhig Fortepiano is a pegasus who recently moved in the the kingdom of Equestria and has his residency located in a mansion in Cloudsdale. He is an Ambassador in Equestria, activating both as a professional piano singer and a private music composer in both Canterlot and Clodsdale. Appearance: He is a fit and large pegasus with a developed front section of the body. His body built gives him a great endurance at low temperatures, fact explained also by his unknown origins, where low temperatures were a part of his life style. Also, he is quite the flyer, quality deducted by the size of his wings. He has almost a black color and eyes of an intense red color. The color schematics of his mane and tail are pretty simplistic as they consist only of black and white. His mane has a great resemblance to a piano keyboard, proving again his inclinations towards this domain of activity. Though his tail his relatively long, this isn't a matter of worries for Ruhig, thanks to his convenient height. Ruhig has a certain inclination towards style, thus always wearing a black striped suit, and black sleeves with golden buttons. Though he likes dressing classy, he dislikes the concept of fashion, as he considers it takes always everypony's individuality. Personality and psychology: Ruhig Fortepiano's personality can well be described by his very name. "Ruhig" is a musical term that means "peaceful", meaning he is genuinely cold blooded, calm and disciplined, with an usual calm and thoughtful face expression and an "apparently" slow moving speed. Also "Ruhig", in an ancient language unknown to ponies, means the word "Peace" itself, which may very well justify his career in the diplomatic and political field. "Fortepiano" is also a musical terms that means a rapid alteration between strong and gentle, loud and soft. Being an artistic nature, Ruhig tends to have a very impulsive and somehow unpredicted nature. At some point he might appear calm, slow and relaxed, and in the next, he might be in his inspirational estate, thus becoming more dynamic, productive and rapid in his decision taking speed. This alteration between 2 opposite moral and mental estates is applied to all of his life moments. Assertive and dominant, then compliant. Independent and isolated, then social and a team player. This psychological trait makes him somehow a very likeable and dependent stallion in many societies, and yet one of the most unpredictable in others. Cutie mark and talents: Fortepiano's cutie mark, represents an abstract drawing of a tail piano. Though the the cutie mark represents a specific musical instrument, it allows Ruhig to play, improvise and compose music for any key played instrument such as harpsichords, pipe organs, or even accordions. Cutie mark talent in career: He uses his talent in order to give concerts, play music at balls and participate in symphonic orchestras. The mane use of his musical and compose talent is to write virtuoso or pleasant music for different private clients. But despise for his musical inclinations, officially he still is a diplomatic figure. The appearance of the cutie mark: He obtained his cutie mark at an relatively early age when one of his relatives took him in a visit to a local conservatory, with the occasion of his birthday. Stranding through infinite classrooms he arrived in the local ball room and observed a beautiful, golden baroco style decorated white piano. Thanks to his natural curiosity, he came closer to the instrument ans started randomly pressing keys trying to define an harmony, a melody. Of course his first trials were unsuccessful, but they motivated him to try further, improving over time his skills and talent. His cutie mark appeared in the very moment when Ruhig, while sitting home and fooling around the piano, managed to compose his own short, simple, yet original melody. In the moment he finished singing it, he realized the pleasure of creation, and, the cutie mark representing his talent appeared. History: Childhoodhood: Ruhig passed quite a calm and happy early life. He was the first son of his parents, in a very large and widely spread family line. Since little, his parents were training in him different qualities that they thought would enhance his success in his future life in career. Since most of his family activates in professions related to mathematics and physics, Ruhig was enhancing all of his early years his memory and logical thinking. But he never felt comfortable in these domains and never quite agreed with the plans his family set for him. They lacked dynamism and creativity, the last being a quality Ruhig naturally had in abundance. He liked creative writing, history, literature, and music. Despise the common taste of the foals and colts of his age, he always found a certain resort and pleasure while listening to classical music, or studying history. He starting showing the relativity and randomness of his character since the very first years of curricular education. He never liked befriending for someone for specific reasons, be it popularity, school smarts of money. He was tried to be friends with those who showed the qualities he admired such as honesty, kind nature, or dependable, no matter the school or social status of the colt or filly. That's why, since the early age, the society was separating around him in 2 camps. He never liked the arrogant, sarcastic and ignorant, but his education somehow always obliged him to show compassion or help if necessary. Teenhood and early adult life: Just as by many others, this life period was a decisive one for Ruhig. In the next years Ruhig was developing into the Stallion he is by date, he finished his musical studies, mastered a few languages, and, at some point auto educated himself, gaining qualities he though were necessary for the concept of "Gentleman". But as soon as he the teenhood stage of life ended, he stayed at quite a difficult crossing, choosing the profession he wants to activate n the future. As a fact deducted even by his Cutie Mark, he knew his life would be somehow related to a certain musical career. Up to the days where he needed to choose an university for a higher education, his family got used to the concept that Ruhig wasn't a mathematical nature as they are, and fully supported him in his passion for music. But just as soon as this decision moment arrived, they didn't want him to be solely a musician, thinking that only this profession can't assure a living, wanting him to chose another faculty, still letting him practice music though. Ruhig met another personality crisis at this point. After a few days of thinking and mediation, he summarized all of his qualities and downfalls, finally realizing a profession, that despite the Cutie Mark was a fitting for him as music. Since an early age, he had a certain inclination towards conflict restrictment, organization, history, and qualities like politeness and calm, so naturally he thought it would be fitting for him to chose a career of a Diplomat. His family supported ghis choice, resting assured in the fact that this profession truly continues and proves the social condition on the family. So now he started to continue his higher studies. Naturally he chose practicing both of his passion, meaning he chose the faculty of Music and composition, and the one of Juridic and international relations. Since both of those interests lacked the presence of mathematics, Ruhig was naturally felling very comfortable and natural in their studying. After the University years, Ruhig was feeling fulfilled, managing even to obtain a Master's Degree in Juridics. He became "The black sheep of the family" being the first to be inclined to humanitarian and social sciences. Also at this point of life, he truly understood the fat that he has a certain bipolarity, lacking even the courage to chose between the 2 careers. But he was, ironically happy about it, managing to obtain 2 higher educations, both fitting his nature. In the free time, he was depressing boredom by joining the local Philharmonic orchestra in different concerts and musical festivities. Other then that, he realized he needs to leave his Motherland, and search for expansion space. His family understood that, and considering the fact he was a person of a diplomatic career, sent him to Equestria, as an honorable title of an "Ambassador". Once arrived in Equestria, his position and relations assured him with a mansion in Cloudsdale, and a stable and prestigious Diplomatic function, assuring him a more then decent level of living. He loved his job, constantly traveling,even managing to sole small conflicts. But he almost forgot about music. So as soon as he completely settled in, he started, little by little taking part in the cultural life of the Kingdom. Social life: Ruhig grew all his childhood in the high society, being always in the entourage of high, influential and popular personalities. Ignoring his social provenience, he doesn't think having too much in common with the high hierarchy, as he managed to observe their fake and false attitude towards one another. When in a more private company he was never quite afraid to express his own oppinion, be it negative or positive, thus always having a few opponents in any social gathering. Disliking the idea of being a face-swapper he prefers to pass his true leisure time either creating music home, or in the company of more simple and pleasant ponies, who tell their opinions and set their relations as they are. So, whenever he has free time, he likes to pass time in Ponyville, integrating as a simple and kind stallion through the attractions, shops and parks of Ponyville. He is also quite the stranger often searching for inspiration in the most distant and isolated places a pegasus could fly over. Also it is noticeable that this spare time is a matter of concern for Ruhig, as there isn't as much of it, as he would like. Yet, ignoring his personal views over the hierarchies he encounters, he tries to keep friendly and polite relations even with the higher ponies of Canterlot, searching for a friend in everyone, and hoping he won't be discussed by his back. His origins remain a mystery to everyone. There are many small clues that might indicate his origins one of them being the one that Ruhig has a certain, rough accent in his speech. Also, his mansion is decorated in a golden baroco style with white walls and furniture with a golden accent. Every book in his mansion is written in a foreign language only he reads. The last clue is his doormat on which instead of the usual "Welcome" is written "Добро Пожаловать". Ruhig seems always ready to answer the question of his origin and past, yet nopony ever had the courage to ask him. Relationships: Rose Thorn The first contact between Rose and Ruhig had a very arbitrary nature. Ruhig was on one of his usual retreats from Cloudsdale and Cantelot as to pass his free time and search for some inspiration. As usually he had a little promenade through Ponyville. But that one time, he furthered the walk until he entered the Everfree forest, where Rose is living and activating her knowledge of potion making and botany. Wondering, practically aimlessly, through the Everfree forest, he noticed some berries which accidentally he mistaken by another culture that grew in his place of origin. Fortunately for Ruhig, Rose was searching in that area ingredients for her potions. She noticed he was about to eat poisonous berries and stopped him at time, saving his life. Ruhig was amazed at the knowledge and kindness Rose, at the time, as a complete stranger, proved to him. So, they both engaged in a chat in which they both started relating their knowledge in their domains of activity: Rose in potion making, and Ruhig in piano and composition, both taking interest in the field of activation of the other. Rose and Ruhig still meet on a relatively regular basis in Ponyville. Gallery : for_bently96_by_xiao668-d5vqxhw.png|Ruhig Fortepiano and his fiancé Heilen Berühren. Drawing realized by xiao668 to_bently96_pony_oc__by_kwj0413-d5w9z1h.jpg|Ruhig at an unofficial celebration at the homeland. Drawing done by KWJ0413 bently_s_request_by_icyblackwing-d5otf7n.jpg|Ruhig's closest embassy colleagues, Ms. Touche and Mr. Presspapier. Realized by IcyBlackWing request_11_by_the_junior_flow-d5xvyt2.jpg|Ruhig reading in the air a casual partiture. Drawing realized by The-Junior-Flow. hbd__ruhig_fortepiano_for_bently96_by_madblackie-d5y9rf5.png|Ruhig's birthday. Present from MadBlackie bently96_by_ruffu-d601wjn.jpg|Ruhig's casual work day at the embassy. Drawing realized by Ruffu. cabaret_by_nincebo-d609ybg.png|Entertainment of the foreign diplomatic guests. the_two_sides_of_ruhig_by_mynder-d5w3tnw.png|Following the tradition of the "Discorded" entities _request__ruhig_fortepiano_by_alice4444dm-d5yyyui.png|Drawing realized by alice4444dm. commission__ruhig_fortepiano_by_ephemurai-d611uml.png|Ruhig waiting up on a certain somepony, Drawing realized by Ephemurai. oc_bently96_by_1vladislav-d61xobo.jpg|Youth amusement. Drawing realized by 1Vladislav. ruhig_fortepiano___request_by_zevironmoniroth-d62218w.jpg|Negotiations. Drawing realized by ZevironMoniroth. requested_oc_by_theorous-d61lfvi.jpg|Ruhig Fortepiano, updated cutie mark (Antahkarana). Drawing realized by Theorous. ruhig_fortepiano_by_hieronymuswhite-d63657x.jpg|Progress has its price. Drawing realized by HieronymusWhite. Resurrection, Ruhig 2.0 : bently_s_oc__cyber__requested__by_twilie123-d5yhosl.jpg|Ruhig Fortepiano 2.0 Drawing realized by twilie123 Ruhig fortepiano request by my little veteran-d5y8pc9 (1).jpg|Ruhig Fortepiano 2.0 resurrection. First exoskeleton concept. Drawing realized by my-little-veteran robopony_for_bently96_by_pennywereskunk-d5z5niy.png|Ruhig 2.0 Another body concept . Drawing realized by PennyWereSkunk EGGeaQv.jpg|Ruhig 2.0 protos-mechanic modification. Drawing realized by H2oOctane ruhig_fortepiano__request__by_otakuap-d5zjhk6.jpg|Ruhig 2.0 final concept. Drawing realized by Otakuap. request__ruhig_fortepiano_by_eosphorite-d65jmux.jpg|Ruhig Fortepiano 2.0, space travel alteration. Drawing realized by Eosphorite ruhig_fortepiano_by_jewlecho-d63o9vz.png|Ruhig 2.0, "White Whale" class space cruiser self destruction procedure. Drawing realized by Jewlecho oc__300_years_after__by_michellka-d632vly.jpg|Ruhig 2.0. The abstract, wild and symetrical future world. Drawing realized by michellka. cosmic_authority_by_kyledu80-d68ifp9.png|Ruhig 2.0. Space colonization. pending_by_rinasunshine-d6afaep.jpg|Ruhig 2.0. Old cataclysms, new horizons. Drawing realized by "RinaSunshine". Category:Pegasus Category:Music Category:Stallion Category:Bronie Category:Brony